Blood Oath
by Pacer287
Summary: Asharas enemies are everywhere, she must protect her apprentice and her teachings, but the only way to do that is to carbon freeze him and send him into the future. He awakens in the middle of the clone wars and has sworn an oath to defend whatever descendants his master may have. But he must still be wary of the Sith, both new and old. R
1. Chapter 1

Blood Oath

Prologue

The Taris enclave, for years it was a place of sadness and loss, one could almost hear the screams of students and master as they were cut down even though it had happened many years ago.

A lone figure sat meditating in the center off the ruins, waiting for her foe to arrive; she knew he would come, she knew he would find her, this battle had been destined for many years, and she knew she would not be the victor. Then she felt it, that unmistakable cloud of dark Force energy, he had arrived.

She kept calm, unafraid as her opponent made his way towards her, his dark Force aura suffocating... And exhilarating. She looked up and saw her foe, his scarred face glaring down at her. "Lord Zavros." He snarled angrily.

"Darth Nox." She replied calmly, unafraid of her former masters wrath. No matter what happened, she would die.

"Oh Ashara," he sighed, "You had such promise, all you had to do was cast aside the light, if you had only opened your eyes and seen the true power of the Dark Side, you would have made a fine Sith." He began slowly pacing in front of her, "But instead you became even more misguided, such a waste of time and potential."

"What you call a misguided waste of potential I call an alternative viewpoint." She replied.

"Ah yes, you and your 'True Way of The Force'. You're even more delusional then I was. The Dark side alone holds the true power of the Force!"

"No Darth, it took me some time to realize it, but neither side has all the power, and so to truly achieve harmony with the Force, one must walk in the grey. If you put to much faith in one side you will be vulnerable to the other. That is why, even as we speak, the Sith Empire crumbles to the forces of the Republic and there Jedi."

Nox simply sighed, "So misguided."

"Why did you even bother speaking with me?" Ashara asked, she already knew the answer.

"Where is he?" Nox growled.

"That information I shall take to my grave!"

"Then I'll rip it from your corpse!" Nox roared, igniting his saber while lightening crackled to life in his other hand.

"Come and get me, old man." Ashara replied coldly, Nox saw no fear when he looked into her mismatched eyes, two emotionless orbs starred back at him; one yellow, one blue.

"Prepare to die traitor!" Knox brought his saber down towards Ashara in a fierce overhead strike, but she raised her sabers in a flash to block the attack.

"I will die today master, but it will not be without a fight!"

Four thousand years later

"Whatever the Seps are digging for, its definitely important." Rex said as he surveyed the compound. Several days ago they'd received word of a massive Separatist excavation on a small, unnamed, barren planet on the ass-end of nowhere, so naturally the 501st had been sent in to investigate, and they were impressed with what they found; a massive compound, built into the side of a mountain to aid the mining process and limit the chance of infiltration, it was the only way into or out of the mine.

And they had to get in.

"Team one reporting." Rex signed off.

"Team two reporting." Ahsoka signed off.

"Team three reporting." Anakin signed off. "Alright, let's go over the plan one more time; team one will provide a distraction to give us an opportunity to sneak inside, team two will proceed into the mines while team three moves to knock out the CC and disable the droids. Any objections?"

"None sir."

"No complaints here master."

"Rex, begin your assault."

"Understood." Rex cut the transmission and turned back to the battalion, "You heard the Jedi men, OPEN FIRE!" The clones unleashed a barrage of lasers and rockets from the hill they were camped on, raining death onto the unprepared droids, though most of there shots missed since the were only trying to distract the droids.

"Rex is doing his job well." Anakin said as he and Ahsokas squads linked up inside the complex.

"Overdoing it if you ask me." Ahsoka said as Rex climbed on top of a tank and shoved a grenade down its barrel.

"Let him have some fun Snips, this is one of the few times he hasn't had us on the front lines with him." Anakin chuckled before returning to business, his squad quickly moved through the facility, neutralizing any droids they came across until they reached the command center. "Alright boys, fan out and find a way to shut down those droids, Rex can't hold out forever." He opened a comm channel with Ahsoka, "Hey Snips we just took the CC, how are things on your end?"

"We just got into the mines, I don't like this master we've barely seen any droids since we entered the base."

"Same here." Anakin replied, he didn't need the Force to tell him that they where walking into a trap, "Stay sharp Ahsoka, I've got a feeling things are-"

"As alway, the Jedi prove themselves to be utterly predictable." The voice of a tactical burst through the loudspeakers, "Didn't you even consider the fact that I may have moved the droids primary computer to an off-planet location? Of course you didn't! Because in your zeal to foil another Separatist plot you only bothered to scout the base for basic in formation, and now you pay the price!" The entire base suddenly started shaking violently, throwing Anakin and the clones to the floor. "I addition to relocating the droids central computer I also took the liberty of rigging every explosive in the mine to detonate with the simple touch of the button. I hope you took the time to say goodbye to your friends before you began your assault, farewell Jedi."

"AHSOKA!" Anakin shouted into his comlink, praying she was still alive, "Ahsoka are you alright! Come on Snips! ANSWER ME!"

Mineshaft

Ahsoka slowly returned to consciousness; she could barely hear, she had a wicked migraine, she was covered in burns, and there was a thin layer of rocks on top of her, she slowly sat up and tried to figure out what was going on, then she remembered; the gloating clanker, the explosions, the floor giving way, and then everything went dark. "That crazy tin can wasn't kidding, he must have taken half the mine with that blast!" Then her hearing started to return and she could hear here comlink beeping.

"AHSOKA! By the Force what, took you so long?!"

"No need to shout master." She said weakly, still not fully recovered from the blast. "What's happened since the blast?"

"The commander sent some of the droids back into the base, were holding the CC and we managed to catch a break, but I can feel them regrouping, they'll be back soon."

"Alright, tell me how to get out of here and I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Give me a second, alright, according to the computer you should be able to find an elevator up the main shaft if you follow the tunnel your in now."

"Alright, see you soon master."

"One more thing! there's a log here that says they found whatever they were looking for, they didn't want to take it out of the mine since they knew we were going to attack. It should be waiting at the elevator for retrieval."

"I'll make sure it's safe master."

"May the Force be with you Snips."

"May the Force be with you too Skyguy." She said before setting off through the tunnel, using her lightsaber as a torch as she made her way through the dark caves, and after what seemed like an eternity she finally saw the elevator, with two droids guarding a small stone slab near the center.

"Hey! What's that?" One of the droids said, noticing the light from her saber.

"What's what?"

"The green thing over there!"

"I don't see anything, your optics are malfunctioning again."

"No! I swear there's a green light over there! And it's getting closer!" Ahsoka stepped out of the shadows.

"It's a Jedi! Blast her!" Both of the droids opened fire but were defeated when Ahsoka sent there bolts right back at them.

"Now lets see what we have here." Ahsoka said walking closer to the slab, only to discover that it was really a block of carbonite, with someone frozen inside!

"Master, I found what the Seps were looking for, but it's not some ancient artifact it's someone who's been carbon frozen!"

"Any idea how, one sec... DIE YOU OVERSIZED PEICE OF SCRAP METAL! Any idea how long they've been like that?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka replied, rubbing a layer off rust off an outdated display screen on the side, "But judging by the state it's in, I'd say its been a long time."

"Can you tell if who it is, or if there still alive?"

"No the only thing that's still working is the release mechanism, and it's some kind of hand-print scanner. All I can tell you is that it's a male humanoid."

"Alright, we just pushed the droids back again, I'll see of I can find the elevator controls."

"Alright you do that, I'm gonna take a closer look at-" Before she could finish the elevator jolted underneath her, causing her head to hit the carbon block with a loud crack, and her hand to slap the scanner. "Really master, REALLY!?"

"What?"

"When you started the elevator you entered me into a head-butting contest with a statue!"

"No need to shout Snips." Anakin said jokingly but also apologetically, "I didn't know you what was gonna happen when I started the elevator."

"Yeah, well next time-" Ahsoka froze mid sentence, the carbon encased being was beggining to thaw.

"Uh, master..."

"He's thawing out isn't he?"

Ahsoka didn't answer, watching stunned at the being that began to appear from the carbonite; he was about her age, wearing black robes with armor plating underneath, his skin was blood red, his jet black hair short and well-kept, a lightsaber hung at his hip. Ahsoka could barely believe her eyes.

"Master... It's a Sith!"

"WHAT!? You mean the Seps actually found a Sith Lord frozen down there?!" Anakin shouted.

"No, I mean its a Sith Pureblood; red skin, black hair. No way it's anything else!"

"I'll get down there as soon as I can!"

"Don't worry master," Ahsoka replied, looking back at the still-sleeping Sith, "There's no way he's been frozen for less then four thousand years, I don't think he's still-"

"Ugh..."

Ahsoka froze as a low groan echoed throughout the elevator shaft, her eyes darted back to the Sith, whose eyelids slowly opened revealing two strange-yet familiar looking eyes; one yellow, one blue. Then, as if things weren't bad enough, two magnaguards dropped down behind her.

"Please hurry!"

Talek could feel himself being woken from hibernation, which could only mean two things; either his master was safe and she'd come to revive him, or she'd died and one of her descendants had released him. Either way he still had an oath to fulfill.

The final wisps of his hibernative dreams faded from his mind and he began wake. His vision was so blurred by hibernation sickness he could barely see, but with the Force he was able to make out a few details; he was in some kind of mine elevator, there were two very angry looking droids with electrostaffs and...

"MASTER ZAVROS!" He cried, seeing the droids approach his teacher with there weapons active. He charged forward, his rage burning hotter than his saber. He locked weapons with one of the droids, but the second droid moved in to attack his unguarded side. Talek reached into himself and collected his anger; against Darth Nox, against Darth Xalek, against Khem Val, against Zala, he took his rage, his anger, his hatred and focused them into his palm.

"SUTTA CHWITUSKAK!"

A sphere of pure hatred formed in his hand and launched at the second droid, reducing its torso to atoms, he broke the deadlock with the first droid and began to circle, then threw his saber in a wide arc, slicing the droid in half from behind.

"AHSOKA!"

Talek whirled around and saw a very unhappy looking Jedi standing behind him, he looked back and saw the Togruta he thought was his master was really a battered padawan.

"What? How? What's- Argh!" Pain suddenly erupted from his side, he looked down and saw blood flowing from his wound. Strange, it should have closed after being in hibernation for so long. His vision began to blur, his head felt light, the ground came rushing to meet him.

**So what do you think? I know it was a little lack luster but the first couple chapters usually are with me, just be patient my young padawans, it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Oath

Chapter 1

Talek walked trough the halls of the _Phantom_, his masters flag ship, contemplating what she had just told him; it had always been clear that she was not a very popular Sith lord, in fact it was well known that the only reason she'd been made a lord was because Darth Nox was sick of her, but he'd never thought that the Dark Council would actually allow her enemies to attempt to assassinate her so openly. True, they weren't very fond of her 'radical' view of the Force, but Sith with unusual philosophies were a dime a dozen. "Nox had something to do with this," Talek thought angrily, "The Council would never allow those fool assassins to live if they had tried to kill any other Sith, but those men were released without punishment. The Council would never..." He continued his mental rant as he walked into the hanger, he wanted to make sure his interceptor was ready for them coming battle.

"Nox is becoming too powerful, he practically has the entire Dark Council under his thumb. Unless someone stops him he'll be made Emperor before-" His thoughts stopped as he realized that the hanger was empty; there were no engineers, no pilots, not even a single maintenance droid! Taleks danger sense went off like a bomb as he felt an all-too-familiar presence.

"Did you and your fool of a master really think you could escape your fate by hiding on a battleship? Your even more delusional than I thought!"

Talek turned around to face his old foe; a female Twi'lek, the same age as he was, her skin was as red as his, her face an angry scowl, her eyes a malevolent yellow. "Zala."

"We meet again my old foe," she replied, "Only this time, you will die!" Talek simply laughed, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking," Talek chuckled, "If Xalek is Nox's lapdog, then what does that make you?"

Zala let out a feral growl, "How dare you! My master is more powerful than any worm like you could ever hope to be!"

"Oh please!" Talek laughed again, "Darth Xalek is a tool, a blunt instrument existing only to serve the will of Darth Nox and the only reason you were made his apprentice is to continue his legacy! You should just go back to whatever cantina Nox found you dancing in and-" Zala howled in fury and unleashed a blast of lightening that sent Talek flying across the hanger into a pile of crates.

"Okay maybe I overdid that a little." He thought as he telekinetically blasted the crates away and looked up to see Zala approaching him with uncontained rage, her lightwhip in one hand and her saber in the other.

"I was born and raised for this you slave scum!" She roared, "I was trained from birth in the ways of the dark side and my being assigned to such a prestigious master is proof of it! You are a slave and your master is a mad fool! You are a disgrace to every drop of Sith blood that flows through your veins!"

"I may have been born a slave." Talek said, wiping blood off his lip and rising to his feet, "But I fought a deck stacked against me to get where I am now! I faced overwhelming odds and came out on top! That's what Sith do; we look death in the eye and then rip its heart out with our bare hands! I had nothing but the Force when I entered the academy and I survived, look where I am now!"

"Your a spirited one," Zala said as an evil smile spread across her face, "And like all spirited slaves you must be broken by the whip!" She ignited her weapons and charged Talek, he back flipped away from her strike and drew his saber, the hilt immediately extended and became a duel bladed pike.

"Time to end our little rivalry." He snarled.

"Rival?" Zala laughed, "Please, you're a bug compared to me!"

"And yet I got out of our last fight unscathed, while you on the other hand..." He let his voice trail off as his gaze shifted to the two missing fingers on her right hand. "I think I just made my point."

"I've had enough of this!" Zala snarled, "Time to end this game!"

"So we're playing games now? How about some hide and seek." Talek used the Force to become invisible, Zalas head darted back and forth, growling like a crazed animal as she searched for her foe.

"Coward! Get out here and face me like a warrior!"

"We're not warriors, we're Sith, we fight in the darkness." Talek reappeared behind her and tried to stab her in the back, but she blocked with her saber and swung at him with her whip, he jumped away and vanished again, reappearing a short distance away and throwing a crate at Zala telekinetically, she grabbed it with the Force and crushed it.

"I'm beyond your pathetic Force powers!" She loosed another lightening, Talek deactivated his weapon and raised his hands to absorb the lightening. He was able to absorb some of the energy but most of it went ripping through his nerves, the sheer agony bringing him to his knees.

"That's where you belong, on the ground kneeling before a true Sith you little rat!"

"Little?! I have five inches on you!" She zapped him again, but the pain brought a revelation; was fighting with the dark side when he should be fighting with the light, that's how he'd beaten her last time. Talek took hold of his rage and forced it down, locking his emotion away and focused on Zalas lightening, he managed to push through the pain and rise to his feet. Talek ignited his saber and charged, Zala cracked her whip at his head but he quickly ducked her strike and swung his saber, destroying Zalas whip, the Twi'lek howled in rage and locked sabers with her foe.

"You will pay for that!"

"I don't think so." Talek replied calmly.

"Fighting like a Jedi are we? How sad, disgracing your ancestors to please your delusional teacher."

"You prefer I fight like a Sith? Very well then." Talek raised his hand and aimed it toward a pile of fuel cells.

"You wouldn't-"

He unleashed a blast of lightening before she could finish.

Four thousand years later

"Hear you correctly did I? A Sith pureblood?" Yoda asked.

"That's correct master," Anakin replied, "The Separatists weren't searching for another Sith weapon, they were searching for an actual Sith. And they found him."

"Well at least there isn't going to be another Dark Reaper flying around." Obi-Wan replied. "But still, it is disturbing to think what this Sith may be capable of, or what he could have taught Count Dooku."

"I'm not so certain master, he can't be much older than eighteen."

"Don't underestimate the power of the dark side young Skywalker," Mace Windu cautioned, "We have records of very young Sith achieving rather amazing feats; one of which tells of a young apprentice creating a earthquake on Nar Shadda."

"Well either way I don't think he's going to be a problem, after Admiral Yularen located and destroyed the droids central computer we sent the Sith to the _Resolute_, we have him restrained and tranquilized in the prison hold."

"It would seem that we now have an important decision to make." Plo Koon stated, "What will we do with this Sith?"

"If you ask me masters we should just kill him before he has a chance to do any harm." Anakin replied.

"No." Eeth Koth said, "There is a possibility that this Sith is the last of his kind, to kill him would be to commit genocide."

"True, but we must not forget that the Sith are heavily influenced by the dark side." Obi-wan replied, "I'm not saying there inherently evil, but that the dark side itself plays a crucial part in there existence."

"True, however, remember we must, that the Force, a strange thing it is." Yoda stated, "In my time, many stories have I heard of ancient Sith, renounce the dark side they did and learned to serve the light."

"You think we can turn him into a Jedi!" Anakin replied, "Master Yoda, with all do respect that's insane, he's a SITH!"

"But the Force, it's very nature change is."

"Padawan Tano." Mace Windu said, "You seem distant, what is on your mind?"

Ahsoka hadn't been paying attention to the conversation, her thoughts kept drifting to the Sith she'd from the mines. There was something familiar about him, when he first thawed out it was as though she'd known him for a long time. And that name he called out, 'Master Zavros' it was so familiar, like some lost family member, what sort of connection could there be? And why did she feel like a SITH was some old friend?

"Padawan Tano!" Windus voice woke her from her trance.

"Yes master."

"What is your opinion on this matter, what should be done with the Sith?"

Ahsoka thought about it for a little while, he was dangerous there was no doubt about that, but at the same time she had that strange feeling that he could be trusted.

"He's definitely powerful master, he used a technique I've never seen before and took out two magnaguards with out any trouble, and he obviously had hibernation sickness at the time." The faces of the Jedi council hardened and Ahsoka was filled with fear; she knew there wasn't any real chance that they would kill him, but she just couldn't help but feel like his life was in danger, "I can't believe I'm actually worrying about a Sith!" She thought, "Still, there's something different about him."

"Masters." All attention turned to her. "It doesn't seem right that we're making this decision based on ancient history, I think it would be best if we brought him to Coruscant so that you could judge him for yourselves."

She could have transformed into a Sarlaac and they wouldn't have been as surprised as they were then.

"Ahsoka did you get hit in the head when that mine exploded?" Anakin asked, "Bringing a Sith to Coruscant is nuts."

"It's just one Sith, and since will be taking him directly to the Temple he won't have the chance to cause any real trouble."

"The problem is getting him from here to there, if he wakes up and escapes on the _Resolute_ who knows what kind of damage he could cause."

"Agree with you both the council does." Yoda interjected, "Brought to us for judgement, the Sith should be, but to dangerous is it to use a cruiser, perhaps better it will be, to use a small freighter with a Jedi escort?"

"I can have the _Twilight_ ready to leave in less than a hour master." Anakin said, "I'm sure Ahsoka and I will be sufficient to guard the Sith."

"Never the less, careful we should be, assign masters Kenobi and Unduli to aid you we will, as well as Padawan Offee."

"Thank you master." Anakin replied, doing his best to hide his agitation. "We will begin perpetrations for our departure." The holograms of the Jedi Council flicked off and Anakin and Ahsoka turned to leave. "I hope you know what you're doing Snips."

"Me too master, me too."

_Resolute_ Medical Bay

"Officers on deck!" The clone medic shouted as Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the _Resolutes_ medbay.

"We're here to make sure that our red friend is able to survive the trip back to the temple." Anakin said bluntly, putting dry sarcasm into the 'red friend' part, "So, report, what's his status?"

"Well the thing is sir, we can't be one hundred percent sure; by human standards he's in pretty good shape but we don't have any real information on his species to be completely sure."

"Any lingering effects from the carbonite?"

"No sir, although..." The clone gestured to the unconscious Sith, more specifically to the wound in his side, "It is rather unusual that this didn't heal in hibernation."

"Is it life threatening?"

"No, most of the bleeding stopped on its own, we were going to stitch it shut-"

"Don't bother, Sith like pain, leave it alone."

"Oh... Well, uh, alright then, ahem, anything else general?"

"Did you find anything unusual about him?"

"Um, there is one thing..." The clone took out a small medical scanner and waved it over the Siths left arm, revealing a badly faded ID code.

"What is that?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's an identification module, similar to the ones clones have but it hasn't been repaired in some time, all we can get off it is the code," The clone lifted the Siths arm and the Jedi looked at it closely.

A-7713

"And this clearly isn't military issue, you can tell it was done hastily and crudely, and from the looks of it he was awake when it was tattooed on. Must've hurt like all Hell."

"Master, what other reason is there to give someone an ID unit if there not in the military."

Anakins frown deepened, "The only other reason they'd give that too him, and the only reason to do it like that, would be if he were a slave. But there's no way that's possible, he probably just had it put on for the pain, or as some sick joke." Anakins anger was leaking into the Force. "It doesn't matter, we'll take him to Coruscant, the Council will see he's just like any other Sith and they'll have him put down." Then his comlink buzzed, "This is General Skywalker." He answered.

"General Skywalker sir, General Kenobi has arrived."

**Yikes, thing aren't looking to good for Talek.**

**To give a description of Taleks lightsaber it's a duel bladed saber that can be extended into a pike, it has four different fighting styles: regular, duel bladed, spear, duel pike.**

**Is this story doing okay or should I put it on hiatus for a little while**

**Congrats to any who can figure out who Taleks ID number is a reference too.**


End file.
